Bonding Time
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: [One shot] In which Gareki, Nai, Yogi, and Tsukumo spends the night; watching horror movie. Bonding Time, Yogi says.


_**Bonding Time**_

**Summary; **In which Nai, Gareki, Tsukumo and Yogi watches horror movies.

* * *

"Gareki-kun, Little Nai, Tsukumo-chan. Are you free?" asks a blonde haired man as he approaches the trio who are sitting over the couch with nothing to do.

In response, they nod their heads. His violet eyes brightens, his mouth forming a grin. "How about we watch something—"

"I rather not." Gareki cuts him off. "Though I am free, I would like if I can borrow another book to read."

Yogi frowns. "Reading is a good thing, Gareki-kun—You get knowledge from it. But every people needs a break!" He smiles. "And we never have a bonding time except when we go to missions anyway. "

"Bonding with each other is a great thing! You can know more about your comrades, have fun, joke around-!" The blonde man adds while dancing to add effect. "Ne, little Nai, Tsukumo-chan?"

Tsukumo blinks at Yogi, thinking. She put her hand to her chin as if she's thinking deeply for the offer. "Bonding time.." She mumbles. "I would like that."

His grin widens. "Little Nai?"

The albino smiles brightly, excitement running within him. Nai chirps; "Let's do it!"

Yogi looks at Gareki, "Gareki-kun, Tsukumo-chan and Little Nai here wants that. Do you want to watch with us..? Changing your mind probably?"

"No."

"Why no? Come on!"

Gareki twitches, "I don't do things like bonding, or anything like that." His jacket was tugged by Nai afterwards. "What, Nai?"

His red eyes stares deeply at Gareki's black eyes. "Gareki—It will be fun! This will be your first too, right? It'll be mine too!" Smiling at the raven haired boy, Nai begs. "The four of us can have fun, please?"

"...Alright." Gareki answers.

After Gareki's outright answer, Yogi cries. "Gareki-kun! Why do you say yes to Little Nai and no to me? Aren't we friends?"

"I never recall being your friend."

"That's cruel!"

Gareki groans, "Aren't we gonna do that bonding time or whatever? Get to it, damn it."

Yogi grins again. "R-right!" He grabs a DVD. "How about we watch something—a horror movie!"

"Horror?" Nai asks in confusion.

As his tutor, Tsukumo explains. "It's something scary, like that. Nai-kun." She smiles. "It's meant to scare you off, giving you nightmares."

"Scary.." Nai cringes.

Gareki raises his eyebrow, "Oi, you sure about watching a horror movie?"

Yogi frowns. Patting Nai's head, he smiles. "Little Nai, we can watch something else if you're afraid."

"..." Nai shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine!" He says.

The blonde laughed, "Then it's alright?"

* * *

Surely, adults are supposed to be the one to calm and make the children not afraid by the jumpscares or creatures...

"HUWA! T-THAT THING SUDDENLY CRAWLED OUT!"

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"THE NECK! IT BROKE!"

"THAT MAN IS CROOKED!"

"IT'S COMING CLOSER!"

Gareki twitches in annoyance. "You bastard... You're 21 years old already! GET A GRIP!"

Yogi shudders. "Even adults are scared by things!"

"I don't care, release my hand!"

"No! They'll come and get you and me!"

"It's just a movie! And Valga looks like it too!"

"Still!"

As the two were arguing, Nai shivers and furrows his eyebrows. "S-scary..."

Tsukumo asks in concern, "Nai-kun. Are you okay?"

"I suppose..."

She pats his head. "It's just a movie, those things doesn't exist. Except for Valga of course, but we'll protect you from that stuffs." She smiles. "So don't be afraid, okay?"

Nai nods, smiling.

* * *

After dealing with Yogi's tantrum, they decided it's time to go to sleep.

"Gareki? You still up?" Nai asks.

"Yeah, why?" Gareki responds, shifting to his left.

Fidgeting, Nai continues. "Um.. Can I sleep beside you?"

Blinking, the teen sighs. "It's just a movie, Nai." Hearing no response from him after that, Gareki sighs. "Alright, come here."

The hybrid grins and climbs to the top bunk. Nai shifts closer to Gareki, closing his eyes. "Un, thank you."

".. No problem."

To their surprise, the door to their room opened. Gareki opens one eye to see Yogi carrying Tsukumo in their bed wears. "Oi, why are you two here—"

"Gareki-kun! I just had a nightmare about that man coming closer—almost eating you two! I was worried and—"

"I was sleeping and Yogi woke me up then carry me here."

Gareki releases a groan, urging to slap the blonde right there. "It's a nightmare, dumb ass,"

Yogi ignores him. "Anyways—we're going to sleep together tonight! The more the merrier!"

"Who gave you the right to—"

Yogi climbs to the top bunk, and lays himself there. He covered himself with a blanket and grins, "It's fun, like a sleepover."

"DON'T SLEEP HERE! IT'S CRAMPED!"

Tsukumo didn't say anything , just walking to where Nai's bed-the bottom bunk.

Nai smiles, "Is this a bonding time looks like?" He giggles. "Let's do it again next time!"

Gareki grumbles, _bonding time my ass! And I don't want to do it again!_

Yogi closes his eyes, "Good night~!"

Once again, Gareki groans and yells. "DON'T IGNORE ME! GO SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"sst, you're waking the others up."

_You're the one who woke the others up in the first place..! _Gareki thought.

Yogi snores.

Nai curls into a ball, sleeping.

Tsukumo sleeps.

Gareki face palms.

"The fuck.." He mumbles. Glaring at the blonde, he smirks. "Tomorrow, I'm going to kill you for sure."

**END**

* * *

**A/N; ** This was totally random.. Am I'm still allowed in this fandom? orz

Originally, after Gareki said that, the ending was; Gareki then spends the night 'making' something which resulted Yogi - in the next day running with fear.

But decided against it trolol, poor Yogi. Tell me what you think of this, ne?

This was because I recently watched horror games, lol. And had an idea like this. I still hope you enjoy :3

I'm sorry for errors! x3

Please check my other Karneval one-shots; **_Happy Birthday, Gareki! _**and**_Honmei or Giri?_**

Ciao! Kuroai off to search more inspirations! Tell me if you want more /shot/ lol joke joke orz

** W~** Yogi will do his Nyanperowna thingy again if you do ;3


End file.
